Barian's Valentine's Day Special
by VTPM
Summary: Just another short story for the holidays. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Alito had just ran into his classroom, when he found an envelope waiting for him.

He sat down and opened it. He wasn't very surprised to find a Valentine's card in it, due to the day. It was who it was from that shocked him.

It was from Tori.

He grinned to himself. _I guess she finally realized that I'm better than Yuma, huh?_

Alito quickly read over the note. He couldn't wait to ask her out. After all, the card clearly stated she likes him, so why not?

He decided he would wait to after school though, when he had more time.

Class dragged by unbearably slow. He just wanted school to be over, but it was only half way through first period.

He put his head on the desk and waited for the day to end.

It was finally half way through the day and lunch time. He was sitting with the others Barians and decided to tell them about the Valentine's card from Tori.

"You are joking, right?" Dumon asked.

"Nope. Look at it yourself!" He said and handed Dumon the card. It _was_ signed by Tori.

"So, my guess is you're going to ask her out, right?" Mizar asked.

"Yep! I was planning on doing it after school, but I think I might do it now instead." Alito replied.

"Well, you better hurry. Lunch will end soon." Mizar warned.

Alito looked at his watch. "Aw crap! You're right! I gotta go!" He snatched the card back from Dumon and ran off to find Tori.

Mizar noticed a worried look on Dumon's face. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"The card." He mumbled. "It didn't look like Tori's hand writing."

Mizar blinked. "Really? Could have fooled me."

Dumon glared at Vector who had been sitting quietly through the entire conversation and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You forged that card, didn't you?" Dumon asked.

"Who, me? What would ever make you say something like that?" Vector said, giggling slightly.

"You do realize he'll probably be heart-broken after this, right?" Dumon pressed.

"Why else would I do it?"

Dumon sighed and shook his head, knowing it was most likely too late to try and stop Alito...


	2. Chapter 2

Alito finally found Tori and approached her casually. He had no idea what he was going to say, but figured things would go just fine.

"Hi, Tori!" He called out.

She looked up in surprise and turned to him. "Oh, hi Alito." She said. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could have the honor of finally claiming your heart." He replied, confident she'd say yes.

He was very disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but we've been over this before Alito." She said.

"But...What about the card you gave me?" He asked.

"What card?"

"This one!" He said, handing it to her.

"This isn't mine. Someone forged it!" She said, studying the writing.

"What?! But who'd do such a thing?" As soon as the words left his mouth did he know the answer.

"Oh, he is a dead man." He growled and stalked back to where the other Barians were still eating.

"Vector!" He yelled.

"Yes~?" Vector asked, still giggling a little.

"You are so going to pay for what you did!" Alito spat.

"But I didn't do anything!" He said, acting hurt.

"I know it was you!"

"Was not~"

"Was too!"

"Okay, maybe it was me." Vector finally admitted.

That was just what Alito had been waiting for, and he punched Vector in the face. "OW! That huuuurt!" He yelped, holding his face.

"Serves you right." Alito growled.

"I'll show you..." Vector said and tackled Alito, which was a really stupid idea considering he's not nearly as strong as him.

After fighting for a bit and finally getting broken apart Dumon and Mizar, some snitch told the teachers about the two fighting and they both got detention.

"Good going Vector. Now look what you've gotten us into."

"Your the one who punched me!" Vector spat.

"Your the one who was an idiot and gave me that fake card!"

"It was just a friendly prank~" He said.

"Yeah right..." Alito muttered.

"I just can't wait 'til next Valntine's Day so I can break someone else's heart!" Vector giggled.

"You're sick..." Alito said, glaring at him.

"I know~." Vector replied.


End file.
